The Angel of Death
|season=1 |number=24 |image=File:The Angel of Death title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 15, 1989 |writer=Herbert Wright |director=Herbert Wright |previous=The Raising of Lazarus |next=The Second Wave }} "The Angel of Death" is the twenty-fourth and final episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot After more than a year of being resisted by humans, the aliens are finally shaken by the arrival of a familiar enemy that has arrived on Earth. But is the enemy of our enemy our friend? Synopsis Q'tara, a female android from the planet Q'arto, kills 86 aliens in four days. The team sets a trap to capture the aliens. Q'tara appears, captures Ironhorse and kills all but one alien. Reporting to the Advocates, the survivor mistakenly identifies Suzanne as Q'tara. Q'tara probes Ironhorse's mind for information, then sends him to tell the others that she's actually an ally. Meanwhile, the Advocates locate Q'tara and, with a special weapon, lead an assault force disguised as firemen. They attack while Harrison, Suzanne, Norton and Ironhorse meet with her, but are beaten off. All four humans are seriously wounded. Q'tara heals their wounds, promising to return within the year. Then, she calls home, referring to humanity as a new food source, and leaves. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Elaine Giftos as Q'Tara *John Evans as Jake *Rachel Stephens as Housewife #1 *Denise Baillargeon as Housewife #2 *Marianne McIsaac as Housewife #3 *Vito Rezza as Stravrakos *David McKnight as Max *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #1 *Ric Sarabia as Advocate #2 *Frank Pellegrino as Advocate #3 *Dwight Bacquie as Fireman #1 *Peter James Haworth as Fireman #2 *Alan Fawcett as Fireman #3 *Gerry Mendicino as T.J. *Richard Blackburn as Fred *Douglas E. Hughes as Man with Glasses *Art Nefsky as Janitor *Adrian Pellett as Beggar Episode Crew *Directed by Herbert Wright *Written by Herbert Wright *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Robert Saad *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Jamie Paul Rock - First Assistant Director *Ken A. Smith - Second Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Tom Mather - Sound Mixer *George Solakofski - Dialogue Editor *Brad Stephenson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Jeff Morgan - Special Effects Editor *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Kim Davidson - Graphics Artist Stunts *Robert Hannah - Action Coordinator *Ho Chow - Stunt Performer (uncredited) *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles *Brian Levy - Casting: Canada Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Dave Hussey - Colorist *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Alexandra La Roche - Continuity Supervisor *Gary Larson - Cartoons: "The Far Side" *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744049/ The Angel of Death] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes